


The Gap

by JenCforCarolina



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Battle of the Twilight Gap, aka where everyone who died became a Gjallarhorn, the twilight gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: Once, Sunbreakers had to hide who they were, until their most dire moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on Tumblr](http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/155555430633/the-gap)

Lini’s breath was ragged. It was enough to make his heartbeat erratic and draw panic into his veins. Lini was the team’s rock, Lini was obsidian and smoke, Lini was _always_ strong enough.

“Hey.” Seph said and coughed, his throat getting very dry from so many rezzes, again and again. He always revived with a dry throat, needed water. Figured he had died of dehydration in his first life, second life, Awoken life. His ears were ringing too, but that was a product of the gunfire around them.

“Hey.” He tried again, attempting to swallow. Plastered a fake smile on, visible only in his tone. “Now’s the time milady.”

“Traveler’s shadow do not make those your last words to me.” She spat. He could feel her convulse beneath him. Annoyed but laughing.

“Don’t let them be.” He countered, slapping her on the shoulder. A volley from a skiff nearby made them both shudder behind the cracked and crumbling wall. “Lini. You gotta pull out all the stops.” His voice dropped to pleading, over just their short range comms. He didn’t want Eyahn hearing this. How dire it was.

“The barrel is gonna warp if I’m any more aggressive than this.” She countered, and she was right. The hot metal from her machine gun had burned through the fieldweave and into his arm when he’d thrown himself on top of her here. Ghost had long since patched the hole but the pain still drifted in the nerves’ memory.

Behind cover they were pressed into each other, her arm protecting his head while he pressed a hand and all his weight on her ribs, holding in blood while her Ghost stitched her up. She was so fueled, like she always was, had rezzed him twice now with hardly a detriment to her own strength. The vents on her helm still leaked Light, as strong as ever. She was bursting…

“I mean your Light Lini. If there was ever a time, it is now. I don’t know why you’re afraid…”

“You’re right.” She cut him off flatly. “You’re right. When we survive…” She shook her head, rolled over, pushing him to the ground beneath her so she could crouch behind their fallen wall. A spring coiled and ready. He’d always known she was a Striker at heart, with the helm and her bottomless pit of energy. Always burning, ready to blow.

“Christ-” An old-world curse, he’d never heard her use it. She shook her head once, hard. “-just put in a good word for me with the Vanguard, okay?”

“Why would that-” He was cut off by a clang like metal and a blinding fire. For one heart stopping moment he thought they were both dead, that some form of Fallen artillery had found their spot of cover and fired. But Lini looked down at him -no longer just black but glowing orange and surrounded in fire- and he realized next she was _not_ a Striker.

She whipped around a hammer in her wrist and flung it over the wall. It connected with the nearest skiff and blew the starboard turret off, the ship beginning to list as smoke poured from it’s side. With a yell, she drew another from the Light and lunged forward.

He watched from a swirl of flame and embers. Wherever a hammer landed it set the world on fire. They vaporized Fallen and blew apart earth and rock. She used the _sun_. He didn’t even know a Titan _could_.

Her hammer of Light connected with a Captain’s skull and vaporized it, the burst of flame absorbing shots from it’s entourage. Seph blinked and realized there were Fallen firing on him too, the blasts from their shock pistols fizzling against the barrier of flames around him, but the Light was dying quickly.

“Lini get some cover!” He shouted, bringing up his pulse rifle and returning fire. Supers didn’t last forever, he suspected she had about as much time as a Warlock in Radiance, and that time was dwindling. There were still so many Fallen. They had to hold this point. For the Wall, for Eyahn.

“Lini!” He screamed again, and the flames died around her. Finally she vaulted back, out of reach of another Captain’s blades, towards him. He reloaded and kept firing, firing, killing Dreg after Vandal after Shank. Another Skiff dropped in, where did they keep coming from? There were so many.

She shouldered up to him, her back to his, still radiating heat. “I’m glad you know at least.” She said, with a hollowness.

“I’ll never tell a soul.” He promised, aimed for a Servitor coming up the rise.

“Thanks.” She said, lifted her gun-


End file.
